Insecurity or Insanity
by Demon Mortal
Summary: Eggman is back and sicker than ever making everyone miserable. He first attempts to kill Cream, but now he's kidnapping Amy, will Sonic save her in time before something worse comes in her fate? Or will Eggman force the ring on her finger. Rated T. R
1. Insecurity or Insanity?

**_Disclaimer, I do not own any nintendo or cartoon characters. This fanfic is not about the sonic games, it's about the new hit show Sonic X. If you don't like it, please don't flame me, just click 'back' at the top of your page and read another fanfic, therefor you have been warned...so please I would respect it if I reseaved no flames._**

**_Insanity or insecurity:Chapter 1_**

**_Chris and Amy were sitting on the roof of his fathers house. Chris had it all, he had a 3.2 million dollar mansion, a pool in his back yard and he even had room service. What more could a kid want? Chris was never greedy or selfish, if anything he ignored the extra accessories he had and always wanted to be a normal kid like his friends...which was hard when your mother was world wide famous actress. Although ever since that one day, he met Sonic for the first time, Chrises attitude started to change. Ever since that day, he wanted to be just like Sonic. He even found it exciting when he watched Sonic battle Eggman in person. Over the years, Chris had become obsessed with Sonic and his friends. He always needed to be there for them..he always wanted to know where they were going. Chris never noticed it, but as the years moved on, more and more of his elemantary friends were vanishing. They soon became nothing but another face wondering the hallways. He sometimes felt guilty for it too._**

**_Amy was distracted enouph. She knew one day Sonic would get himself into a situation he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. Amy was despressed as it was, just thinking about it. Her whole life, she loved Sonic...and somehow she knew had the same feelings for her. The times were changing, and already, Tales was almost a preteen. She wanted to tell Sonic how she fealt, but no matter what, he would never listen to her. It wasn't until one day Knuckles took her aside from the others and explained, "Sometimes, love is about letting go. If you love him, you will let him come to you." That day shattered her. He would never show up for her. He didn't care what she fealt. In her mind, he was nothing but a stupid jerk. Amy looked over to Chris and starred at him in curiosity. 'How is it, that one can be so determined when the only thing that sits there, are all the negetive points of view.' She thought to herself._**

**_Sonic raced the clock as he chased Eggman once again. This time, Eggman was serious about killing Cream and Cheese. "What kind of sick monster are you!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs trying to keep his eye on the struggling Cream trapped in the doctors arms. "The kind that outsmart others and kill everything in their path." Eggman sickly chuckled. "Is this really what you want back? This worthless damsel in distress...my boy, you can do much better can't you? Why don't you join me, and I will never bug you and your friends again..." Eggman tried to place an agreement but Sonic was not buy it. "Just put her and Cheese down Eggman and I won't have to hurt you!" Sonic pleeded. "Very well." The doctor smiled and dropped her feet from the ground. Eggman chuckled as he seen the ever so powerful Sonic plunging himself at the falling girl. "Eggman YOU FIEND!" Sonic shouted as he caught her. "That's all it takes to weakin you doesn't it. Just put a loved ones life in danger and you wimper in fear." Eggman once again gave an evil smirk behind his hideous long beird. He then vanished into thin air. "Phew, time to get you two home..." Sonic sighed. Cream had passed out during the fall, but atleast Cheese wasn't too shaken up._**

**_Back at the house, Chris and Amy were now in the attic with working on a new invention. "Now all we need to do is insert the chaos emarold." Tales squeeled. "Job Well Done Team." Chrises grandfather replied looking at the new impressive transportation device. "What should we call it?" Amy asked looking at Chris. "Well...um... it has more speed then the last one we built so...why don't we just call it the Chaotic Sonic...?" Chris goofed around. They all had a good chuckle when they seen Knuckles enter. He looked really tense, and severly beaten up. "What happened knuckles?" Tales asked looking at all the deep cuts Knuckles got from battling. "E...gg..E...m...n...Egg...men...Eggman...h..he's here." Knuckles studdered in pain then collapsed on the floor. Chris ran to his side when he noticed half the chaos emarolds were in Knuckles hands. "No wonder why Eggman must have followed him...I think Knuckles tried to take the remaining emarolds Eggman had." Chris tried to explain. "Well hurry up! We need to put these in the stove before they blow." Chrises grandfather remarked. "You're taking those no where!" A deep voice came from behind Chris. A shadowy figure came forward advancing towards the emoralds Chris was holding._**

**_Sonic raced home as he seen Cream was beginning to stir. "Thank you for rescueing me." She said in her usual high pitch voice. "Aw, it was nothin." Sonic cooly replied. 'As much as I know, I have to get back to the others and fast, I didn't even come in contact with Eggman this time...somethings not right...he wouldn't have just given up, somethins up and I need to get before something worse comes out of all this.' Sonic thought to himself._**

**_The shadowy figure came forth only to be recognized as Eggman. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Sonic coming back any moment. 'If I'm going to this, I need to it quickly and smoothly.' He backed away from Chris, causing them to be somewhat confused. "How did you find us here?" Chris angrily demanded the question. "My dear boy, do you not see the hedgehog laying before you, he was a fool to run, for I followed him where ever I went. I knew he would be useful. His neglagence has given me a chance to succeed." He snarled in a voice that made everyones back shiver. He began to stare at Amy. Not looking at anyone else...he knew she hated it...to be the center of attention. "He's not coming for you is he?" Eggman asked causing her to pause in instante fear. He loved playing that way. Chris then noticed who he was talking to, he then clentched his fist and became pretective. He ran to Eggman and attempted to punch him, but Eggman caught it and threw the boy hard against the wall. "You leave her alone YOU SICK PERV..." Tales was cut off by blow to the head which knocked him out instantly. Amy backed off. She knew Chrises grandfather couldn't do a thing. He was to old and had to many health issues, if he got hurt, he would have the possibility of being crippled all the rest of his life. Eggman then continued to stare at Amy. Behind those glasses she knew he was trying to make her feal small and weak...it was working to. As minutes went by, he was playing a game with her mind. He was manipulating her sences. The next second had gone by, Amy was against the wall, in a corner sitting. 'How long will it take for sonic to get here?' She seen the doctor move forward. Amy got up and headed for the attic door, but a large hand gripped her stomach and she was immediatley taken away._**

**_A half hour later, a worn out Sonic still carrying cream and Cheese had just entered the door. He headed for the attic where he normally hung out with his friends. To his suprise, the attic door was already open. He walked up and his stomache churned from the site. Chrises grandfather was in shock, Knuckles was practically playing dead on the floor, Tales was against the wall covered in wood from the depris and Chris was just waking up. "What the hell happened?" He asked Chris in concern. "Eggman came and took her away from us..." Chris driely couphed. He barely had a whisper in his voice. "Oh no...Chris, look at me...they took who?" Sonic cried as he seen the boy trying to struggle away from his weakness. "He took...he took her..." Chris once again weakly responded. Sonic becoming impatient yelled at Chris "WHO? WHO DID TAKE CHRIS? WHO?" Chris slowly mouthed the name 'A..m..y..' Sonics eyes widened as he starred at Chris. "He planned this...he planned this...that son of a...he planned it..."_**

**_Amy was taken to Eggmans secret layer that night. He had placed her behind bars in a room only Eggman had access of entering. Without his computerised password plus a door key, no one was aloud entry. Amy sat in the dungeon. She was cold and alone. "Well atleast I shouldn't complain. Cream has been through this 50 times and Sonic has come for her..." She stated to herself... she let her eyes water as she fealt tears come down her cheeks. 'Sometimes love is about letting go. If you really love him, you will let him come to you...come to you...come to you' The words repeated in her mind. 'He'll come, he has to come...he loves me doesn't he...doesn't he?' She thought to herself. She suddenly heard the door open. Her insecurity was letting it get to her. She let the picture of Sonic saving her get to far into her head. She ran up to the opening door and immediatly hugged him. "Sonic thank god you came back." Tears strolling in relief. When she looked up, she seen a horrifying site. Eggman looking down and grinning at her. _**

**_So that is the first chapter. R&R, remember, please no flames, if you didn't like, move on to another fanfic please._**


	2. The Death Factory

**_Chapter 2: The Death Factory_**

**_Amy looked up to see a horrifying site, Eggman looking down, grinning at her..._**

**_Amy through herself back. Her eyes widened in fear. "Glad you're getting used to me." The doctor sickly replied. Amy fealt discusted. He started to stare at her again. This time she wasn't going to take it. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!" She rudely spat. "Now, now...is that any way for a guest to speak?" Eggman asked with a hint of danger in his voice. "Guest? What the hell do you mean by that! I was takin unwillingly out of a home into this dump! That is not referred to as a guest!" Amy argued. 'Look, I can argue all night you sick bastard so keep rollin in the comments!' She thought to herself. She then had an idea. Eggman was standing right in front of the open door, if she used her hammer to hit Eggman, that would give her just enouph time to make a run for it. Eggman chuckled as he seen the determination in her eyes. "My child, you will not escape, the only way you can, is if I let you go...and my dear, that won't be for a while yet." Amy didn't like the fact that he always wore his dark glasses. It scarred her because she didn't know what emotion he was giving her. Not that it mattered. "I tell you, life isn't all what it seems my precious. Just you wait. I have plans for you yet. Plans that will show you who your friends really are." He once again gave a sick chuckle then left the dungeon room._**

**_At Chrises house, everyone was beginning to wake. Tales slowly pushed himself up. He could hardly see a thing. To him, everything was a small blur. Knuckles woke up feeling wrather dizzy. Chris and Sonic were in the corner practically crying. Cream and Cheese were sitting downstairs in disbelief. "He actually took Amy... it's just horrible." Cream groaned looking down at the carpet. "CHEE CHEE!" Cheese agreed. _**

**_Sonic and Knuckles were planning an attack on Eggmans ship when they found it. Chris was feeling uneasy that his friends were going into combat. Chris was about 14 by now. He had the same features as a kid, but they were more manly and he had gotten taller. Chris interrupted them for one moment. "Hey, I'm going with you." He retorted. Sonic put his head down letting Knuckles deal with it. "Look kid, everywhere we go, you follow us. This time, we are not on an emorald hunt. This is a rescue mission! And as I recall, every time you came with Sonic and the gang, you were the one constitantly being captured!" Knuckles tried to explain. Chris tried to shoot back at him "I've fought Eggman before! I won as a kid! Do you not remember that!" Knuckles smirked at the memory. "Yeah, but Rouge caught you from plunging into the sea." Chris began to grow angry. "I know how to fight him!" Chris shouted. Knuckles turned his back on Chris and looked back. "The Eggman you know, is not the Eggman we know now. He isn't the foolish clown of an enemy anymore. If he captures you again. Rest assure...he will kill you!"_**

**_As usual, Rouge was sitting ontop of tree branch just waiting for the next. She seen Shadow walk by. "Well hello handsome!" She joked to herself. She jumped down to meet him. "I thought you were dead?" She cried hugging him. He pushed her off of him and looked away. "Nice to see you too." He icily mouthed. 'How on Earth did he survive..' Rouge thought to herself. 'It's not like him to be so rude.' She pondered for moments. Usually he just stould there not talking at all. This time he was definatley angry about something._**

**_Eggman laughed histarically. "It's the perfect plan yet! I use her to get to Sonic and it's all over for him!" He cried in joy. One of his robots looked at him in sarcasim. "And how do you plan on not having this plan destroyed as every other plan you've planned..." "Ah, but you see, this plan is useful. It's all about loyalty! I just have to temporarily marry the pink hedgehog, for that time, she is bound to my loyalty!" The robot tried not to laugh. "And what of your loyalty to her.." the robot commented. "I will make her believe that she must obey me! I will put through the death factory challenge. Meaning I will ask her to kill one of her friends, and if she doesn't do it, I will threatin to kill her!" "Brilliant..." the robot stated rolling it's eyes._**

**_'Sonic, when are you coming back for me... do you love me... or will you let this sicko prevail. Hurry Sonic, I feel I'm running out time... but I don't know why...' Amy thought. She began to think of a song he used to sing to her as a kid. When she fealt alone or scarred he would sing it. She hummed the tune and soothed her mind. She closed her eyes and imagined she was with her friends playing. "No one will ever take you away from me." Amy's eyes shot open as she remembered Sonic saying those last words when she was a kid. The flashback of Eggman grabbing her haunted her after it. "What could he be planning...why does he need me?..." She muttered to herself._**

**_A while later, Sonic and his friends had already left in search for Amy, leaving Chris behind. Chris fealt anger and fear at the same time. He didn't like the fact of not knowing what would happen to Sonic after Knuckles beating, and yet Chris didn't want to be the main problem. If he got in the way, it might jeapordize Amy's life. Chris went to his photo album. He looked through pictures of Tales, Amy and Cream being goofy. When he turned the page, his eyes watered as he seen pictures of his elemantary friends. Memories came back and haunted him. He kept turning the page to see more and more of his old school friends. Chris then remembered, his childhood was so fun. He was in a time where everything was so innocent. "I...I...I want to go back..." Was all he could say starring down at what used to be his best friends. He starred at a picture of Emily. He remembered her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. For years she was in wheel chair but now she could walk on her own. "I just want a normal life."_**

**_Well there you have it! Chapter 2. Some of my fanfics are going to be updated but be patient... trying to update 4 stories at once can be a pain in the...well you get the picture. Please R&R!_**


	3. Childs Play

**_Hello everyone, I would first like to thank all the people who have been reviewing me and I have to apologize, I do realize I have made a lot of spelling errors. I will now write Tales name by the proper spelling. (Tails.) Thank you for pointing that out to me. Also just a warning, this fic may turn into an Amy\Egg fic temperaly, but other than that, I'm just trying to find the best story line that will keep readers in. So I don't want flames, but positive critisisum I think I'm gonna need. So everyone who reads this, if you want to give me ideas that you think will help me improve this story, please tell me. Other than that, on with Chappy 3! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 3: Childs Play_**

**_Sonic and Knuckles were now officially lost. "Which way do we go?" Knuckles looked at Sonic and gave a shrug as to saying 'I don't know'. "I have an idea.. I don't know if it will work though..." Knuckles mumbled pondering in circles. "We could split up, if we run into Eggman, one of us just has to shout." Sonic didn't like the sound of that. "Our best bet is to stick together. Were a team." Just as Sonic said those words Tails came crashing down to the ground. "Tails I thought we told you to stay back at the house with Chris..." Knuckles yelled. "I thought you just finished saying were a team." Tails taunted. Sonic, become annoid just gave a look at Knuckles and stated "He can come with us, but the final battle is going to be to much for you." Tails nodded his head. He was happy just to be of help to his friends._**

**_Chris sat in his room, he remembered the very day his life changed. It wasn't Sonic's fault that Chris changed. Was it destiny... every page of the photo album was filled with his friends about half way through the book. After that, all the pages were either empty, or they had Tails, Amy and Cream in them. Chris began to let himself cry. He hadn't cried since the day Eggman captured him and tried to kill Sonic, but that was when he was only atleast 7. He was 14 and crying again. "E...Emily." Chris studdered the words as he put his hand on the picture. He remembered her so well. All she ever wanted was to walk like everyone else. Chris then remembered that her father had just recently passed away. It was in the papers not that long ago. As an only child, her father inherited all the money to her. 'After that, she had millions, she must have spent some of the money on the surgery she always wanted to help her walk.' Chris thought. He then realized how much he used to have a crush on Emily. 'Oh no..' Chris had a bad vision just then. 'Eggman lusts for money, if he finds out about Emily's inheritance from her father... he'll be more of a threat to her than Amy.' Chris stood up. "Sonic I know you and Knuckles will vote against this, but you are helping Amy right now, and I'm gonna keep Emily safe!" Chris ran off just when his grandfather walked into the backdoor. "Chris!...Chris..? I swore I saw that kid here... crazy kids these days..." He chuckled._**

**_Once again the door had opened and not to Amy's suprise, it was Eggman. "What do you want..?" Amy tried to sound brave but her voice crumbled in fear. "You..." He said in a sick voice. Immediatly she turned her face away from him. She began to mutter what Sonic once told her. "What you can't see can't hurt you...what you can't see can't you... what you can't see.." Eggman bent down and whispered in her ear. "Oh, but it can."_**

**_"Hold on Emily, I'm coming... I hope I still remember your home address... Please be home please.." Chris chanted running as fast as he could. He then remembered he was running the wrong way. 'That's right, just a few months ago she moved to a house on Chatingson street which is... this way!' Chris thought to himself. As he approached the door he prayed that he had the right house. He knocked on the door only to see an elderly woman. "Hi is there a teenage girl by the name of Emily here?" Chris asked. "No.." The elderly woman replied. Chrises head fell to the ground. " But you're in luck, there's an Emily that leaves right across the street." Chris sighed in relief hearing the womans words. "Thank you so much. He ran to the door and rang the door bell. A young girl answered. "Chris?" She asked in suprise. "Emily is that you?" He asked to her. They both stould there shocked to see each other again. "I'm so sorry, I should have kept in touch with you guys, I shouldn't have left you I should have..." Emily put a finger on his mouth hushing him. "It wasn't your fault we split up. We chose different paths. Our individual lives seperated. I'm just happy to see you again." She smiled then hugged Chris. He blushed when she kissed his cheek. "Yeah well, I also have something important to tell you. Do you remember Eggman?" He asked hoping she would remember that part of her child hood. "Yeah, I remember, Sonic blew his head off after the last battle and everything went back to normal ever since." She replied. "Yeah well... umm, you see the funny thing is...um...he's back." Chris tried to explain. Her mouth dropped open. "Emily, I need you to hide out at my place for now..." Chris splurred. Emily slapped him in the face. "Nice try pervert." She yelled slamming the door in his face. "No Emily, please, you could be a target to him...please open the door!" Chris fell to his knees. "Well guess it's time to head home..." Chris cried in a broken up voice._**

**_Amy kept trying to distance herself from Eggman but where ever she stould he came to close for comfort. She made a run for the open door and succeeded until Eggman grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She sreamed struggling to get free. He then decided to tie her up for the time being. She could not be trusted if she attempted to escape twice already. "What are you doing? Take this rope off of me this instant!" She cried. "You have tried to escape to many times my dear, I can not trust you." Eggman replied dryly. "And stop calling me that!" Amy yelled. "Whether you like it or not, you are going to be my bride! Even if that means breaking you to my will..." He grinned. Eggman left and Amy struggled to get out of the tight ropes. It was no use. He tied them so tight, the more she struggled, the more weaker she was becoming. Every second struggling in those ropes made them feel heavier. 'Sonic please...I beg of you Sonic please come.' She cried inher mind. "SONIC!" She cried as loud as she could._**

**_"Knuckles did you hear something?" Sonic asked in anxiety. He just wanted to hug Amy so bad and bring her home where he knew she'd be safe. "It sounded like Amy..." Knuckles quickly commented. "WE CAN HEAR YOU AMY, SCREAM AGAIN!" Tails tried to yell back but they got no responce._**

**_Amy's eyes widened when she seen the doctor rage into her cell once again. "Perhaps we should get some stuff done with before you do this again." He evily smirked undoing the ropes. He grabbed her small hand with his large gloved hand and forcefully pulled her to the accsesment room where all of the robots were created. He heald out her hand and grasped her finger practically squeezing it. He forced a ring onto her finger. He waited for it to lock then let her go. "What did you just do?" She cried. "If you want to leave...leave... go see your friends." He chanted giving an eery smirk. "It's a trap.." She spat back. "Very good, this is a shocking device my bride. If I ask you to do something you with do it! Or else, it will give you a massive shock. If you recieve more than 10 shocks, a robot will come find you as you see, your ring is also a tracking device, I will know where you are at all times, as I was saying, recieve more than 10 shocks... and I will kill all of your friends right infront of your very eyes. Plus I will lock up, for you to live a full life of extreme pain and suffering." He explained giving the sickest look she had ever seen. "Your first mission... is to become my servant. Right now, I am thirsty, go fetch me a drink would you my dear?" Amy's eyes grew in anger, but she knew if she didn't do it, her friends lives would be in danger. _**

**_Chris sat in dissapointment. 'I don't know why but I sence sooner or later will go after Emily.' Chris sighed as he tried to think of a way to prevent a fate so harsh. "If he even touches Emily, I will kill him personally myself.."_**

**_Well how did you like this chapter... please R&R_**


	4. Greed

Sorry but I have been giving a few people head aches with the format I was using... I just want to say, sorry if I practically blinded you with the dark font. Also, if any one else is having trouble reading this format, please tell me and I will change it ASAP. Thank you for letting me know. So now, on with the show. (Luigi.) "Hey that rhymed!"

Chapter 4: Greed

Amy sat there, watching Eggman the pig, slowly drink his lemonade. It had been over 10 days. She was beginning to forget what her friends looked like. She missed them so much, and yet... she loved them too much to watch them die. She knew the only way Eggman was going to let her see her friends, was by killing someone. Although Eggman was plotting his own scheme. Over the years, he found that Cream was not much of a threat to Sonic. He cared for her, but not enough to search the ends of the world. On the other hand, Eggman had been watching Amy for quite some time. He knew how much she loved Sonic. Yet his experement was about to reach the lowest level. Of all his twisted schemes, he never played his games like this. Now would be the time for Sonic to hurry, before it really was to late. For Eggman was planning for a younger genuis to enter the world.

"Emily, please don't... please open the door emily!" Chris cried. He rolled off of his bed and hit the floor. "Where'd she go?" Chris groaned painfully to himself. 'It couldn't be, I remember it all to well... was it a dream?' He thought to himself. Just then Cream entered his room. "That punch Eggman gave you sure got to your head, are you okay?" She asked. Chris looked down the ground. "Yeah, I was just having nightmares about Emi... um.. never mind." He shook off the thought. Helga knocked on the outside of his room. She was the families made and always took care of Chris. "Chris dear, would you like someting to eat?" She asked in an accent. Chris knodded his head and ran down the stairs for food.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were still searching for a clue. "Where would have Eggman taken her?" Tails asked trying to remember all of Eggmans secret hide out bases. "One thing is for sure." Knuckles got everyones attention. "Eggman never stays in the same base, he always switches it up. Half the time his base looks like one of the elements of the Earth so don't be afraid to knock down a suspicious looking tree." Sonic looked at Knuckles. "I'm 100 sure he's right... Tails if you see anything sticking up out of the ground hit it. Make sure you hear the sound of metal." Tails looked at Knuckles and Sonic. "Maybe we should get a metal detector..."

Eggman pondered as he was in a large pickle. He realized his plan was not going the way he wanted it to. Yes he wanted Sonic to see what he had done to Amy but... it just wouldn't work. She was of a different species. Eggman realized he was half human, half robotix. Eggman then got the most brilliant idea. "I will send her... to kill then I will look for another victim." He snickered. "Oh Amy!" He called. Moments later a depressed pink hedgehog came out of the corner. "What is it.." She asked looking down at the ground, not letting her enemy see her cry. "I need you to do me a favour..." "What do you want?" "I want you to bring me Sonic's bloody head." He grinned madly. Her eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled. All of a sudden a large buzz came from the ring. It shocked her and it shocked her hard. She fell to the ground in pain. "That's your first warning. Now go out and bring me..." "NO I WON'T DO IT!" Another shock set off and Amy crawled to the wall. "I w...I...I won't do it." She studdered. Her eyes were half closed as her body was weakening to the massive bolts passing through her. "That's your second warning." He laughed watching the pathetic hedgehog attempt to fight for her life. She gave up after the 6th shock. Blood was dripping from her mouth. She got up. "I...will...do...it." She weakly squeeled. "That a girl. Now you will use this exact knife to slit his throught open." He sickly commanded. Amy was starting to feel her stomache churn as she realized she just agreed to kill the love of her life.

After Dinner, Chris went out with Cream. "Wow, our world was never like yours Chris." Cream commented looking at all the pretty colours on the buildings. Chris knew she had to get out more. The only times she had been out were the days Eggman captured her. Chris wanted to ask Cream about Amy, but he didn't want to her to think of flashbacks of Eggman. "Um, Cream, do you think Amy is going to be okay...?" Chris tried with out making it sound bad. "Definatly not. He almost attempted to kill me... I don't know what plans he has in store for Amy, but that's why Sonic and Knuckles are out there." Cream explained. Somehow Chris knew something wasn't right. He fealt as if there would be a loss in the near future. He began to feel guilt for not helping Sonic and them... then again it was them who voted him out of the group. Chris sighed and sat down with Cream along the down town benches and Time Square.

The dark forest was definatley no place for 3 young hedgehogs. Tails was still trying to build a metal detector. "I guess we'll have to do with out a Choas Emarold but it still works never the less." Tails muttered. Knuckles rudley grabbed it from him and gave it to Sonic. "It helps when you share it... not stare at it..." He snickered. Sonic turned the metal detector on and it was picking up metal like crazy. Sonic's eyes widened. "According to this, the whole time... it's been either above us, or below us." Just then a pink speck rustled through the forest trees. "Did you see that?" Tails yelled. Knuckles looked back at Tails. "Saw what..." Knuckles raised an eye brow and waited for Tails response. "There was something in the woods..." Tails tried to explain. "Look small fry, if you're getting scared then go home." "Enough, were so close you guys, there's no point into fighting now." Sonic shouted. Everyone calmed down when they heard rustling noises. "I told you..." Tails mocked. Just as Sonic turned his head, a pinkish colour hit the corner of his eye. Sonic turned his head as fast as he could, only to see that it was a bird. "Nice going Tails... you're a real monster detector alright..." Knuckles cried sarcastically.

Amy walked around for a little while trying to find a way to get out of this mess. 'I should have known I would get in the way... next time I'll make sure this never happens to me and Cream again!' Amy was letting her thoughts get in the way. Just then she broke into tears. 'Next time... will there even be a next time?' Just then she heard Eggman call her back to the base. "What is taking you so long?" He demanded as she entered the door. "I just... I can't do it!..." She cried. Eggman smirked. "A little weak are we? Well I'll just have to fix that." He smirked at the words as he watched her shrink into the wall. To her, Eggman was hideous, she wanted to see her cute blue Sonic infront of her. Not him, anyone but him. As he got closer she was beginning to feal uneasy. 'Is this what he does to Cream when she gets captured?' Amy began to think straight. She could either run and possibly make thinks worse, or she could just wait it out... yet waiting it out could take for hours. As Eggman took his final step right infront of her now, she dashed for the door. Running so close, so close, just a few more steps from the door, almost there, almost there, a huge gloved hand grabbed her and forcefully pushed against the wall. "That is the last time you will ever do that!" He laughed almost as if he was losing his sanity. "Tell me my dear, how much do you love Sonic?" He questioned her. The question she fealt was uncomforting to answer. "Do you love him to go to the extreme for him?" Amy shook her head up and down replying yes. "If you don't want Sonic to die, you have to..." Her suspense was running out. She'd do anything but killing Sonic. "kiss me..." He whispered with a maniacal smile on his face. Amy's eyes widened as she realized what she had to do, to keep her sweet heart alive.

"Oh dear, look at the time... I should probably see what the news is today seeing as to Eggman's back." Rouge sighed in a seductive tone. "As usual I would suspect somethings up." Rouge flew to the Mayors office. "Oh, why Rouge, hello. Long time no see." The mayor responded. The mayor had aged over the years and this year was his retiring year. "I thought I'd just pop in for a little visit. Hey where's the grandma?" She joked referring to her old tag team partner. "Oh, yes she got into an inncodent years ago. You see, Eggman had created an explosive device and since disarming bombs was in her best category, she was assigned the duty, although she was caught by one of Eggmans robots just as the bomb set off. She died instantly." The mayor sighed at the horrific memory. "Well, I suspected the grandma wouldn't last that long... anyways have you heard from Eggman lately? I've heard he's returned..." Rouge asked. The mayor looked at her in confusion. "Eggman? We haven't seen him in years... he was quite the character... trying to take over the city." The mayor joked. "Yeah well, there is some talk going around saying he's back." Rouge smirked waiting for the mayors responce. "Well that can not be good. We need to get him out of the city for good this time. Get me Sonic and all of the superiors who are willing to go into combat." The mayor practically yelled. "I don't think it will be that easy this time."Rouge stated with a blank emotion on her face. "All we can do is try..." He replied.

Amy let a tear fall from her cheek as she fealt his mouth against hers. 'Please stop... go away... this can't get any worse than it already is.' Amy started to feel as if she were a slut. She knew she wasn't. He forced this on her. It wasn't like he gave her a choice.

Sonic left the group for a moment as he was drawn to a shiny object in the ground. "What is this?" He asked himself. He pulled the object out of the ground only to see a large door open. Eggmans secret base was right on the side of a mountain. With out calling Tails or Knuckles, Sonic ran for the now closing door. Just as he made it, he realized there were robots every where in this place. Sonic began running through them but there was way too many. "I got most of them, my best bet is to look for Amy now." Just then Sonic heard a strange noise coming from a door at the end of the hallway. He gently slid the metal sliding door open just a shade to see what was going on. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight. 'She'd choose him over me? Have I really been that neglectful to her. Sonic slammed the door open. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SLIME!" Some yelled. "Well, well, well, aren't we in a fury today, it's to bad that you didn't want her... but I'm sure you had an eye on someone else..." Eggman smirked. Amy looked at Sonic in disbelief. "Oh that's right, when Cream was kidnapped, he just went in a fit of rage. Yet when you needed help the most, he was waisting his time protecting Cream when I was no where in sight. Tell me Sonic, why is it that all of a sudden Amy get's kidnapped and your the very last one to know. By the time Amy was kidnapped by me, you were still on your way home with Cream. You never loved Amy the way she loves you. That my friend is why, she's with me." Eggman gave a dangerous glare then slammed his fist on a button that sprung the floors platform right where Sonic was standing. Sonic went flying and was thrown right back into the forest where he had started. Eggman, still holding Amy against the wall turned his head back to face her and replied "I'm doing you a huge favour."

Well hope you liked that chapter. Please R&R


End file.
